


☄ If Skull was... Hel

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Hel from Norse Mythology and gender bending





	☄ If Skull was... Hel

Death was the end, game over, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.

Yet... Skull could not die, it was as if when he got close it went ‘hiya boss’ and went off elsewhere.

He’d figure out why his imagination said Boss sooner or later.

Probably about the same time he regained his memories, never mind... that would never happened.

The purple haired Cloud sighed and forced himself to relax, and enjoyed the beautiful day, winters chill was slowly creeping away.

 

_Endless ice and wind_

_Howls of the lost_

_Cold and more cold_

_Grey skies as far as one could see_

 

Skull blinked and rubbed between his eyes, as he gained a brief migraine.

What a strange image and thoughts, maybe he shouldn’t have eaten that spicy dish Fon was making earlier.

“I need more sleep,” Skull said, it had been stressful lately but at least he was at his original age.

As he left the park, he never noticed two dark haired men who’s reflection were a wolf and a giant serpent.

 

“ _I thought Hel was suppose to be female?” Reborn said, Hel looked at his with purple eyes that showed nothing but detachment._

“ _Thor was the ones that spread the tales, as Loki would say Thor was a dick,” Hel said in an emotionless voice long hair spread behind there elegantly garbed form._

“ _I’m not dead, why am i here,” Reborn snarled._

“ _Oh no, you are dead... until your dying will activates. You could say this is a waiting room, i see many mafia,” Hel said. “But lately I wonder what would happen if I walked about in an avatar.”_

“ _Maybe I’ll see you about, not that I’ll know you or you’ll remember this,” Hel said, and the soon to be greatest hitman flared away in a flash of yellow flames._

“ _The mortal world, maybe... it will be interesting.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Norse Mythology_
> 
> whistles innocently
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
